


Dont force yourself to love me

by MacyAkaya



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Jihoon is so confused about his feelings, M/M, Mild Smut, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacyAkaya/pseuds/MacyAkaya
Summary: Hyunsuk is jealous of Jihoon´s and Junkyu´s relationship. He tries to avoid him and distract himself with Gon, who was always beside him. Suddenly Jihoon noticed something he never thought of before.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Lee Byounggon | BX, Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Dont force yourself to love me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, Teumes this is my first Sukhoon fanfic and english is not my first language.  
> but still hope you enjoy :)

Hyunsuk is trying to make some popcorn, which he wanted to eat while watching a new movie on Netflix. Suddenly he heard some voices coming from the living room.

  
  


”Come on, lets play together!” the voice belongs to no one other than Junkyu, who is trying to annoy his partner in crime Jihoon, while he was sitting on the couch playing with his phone. Jihoon seemed a little stressed for the past few days already and Junkyu wanted to cheer him up. He had a lot of stress being one of the two leader´s of such an important and anticipated group from one of the big three companies in Korea. Hyunsuk can´t help but feel kind of strange at this sight, but he tries to ignore it not knowing what it was and why he would feel like this.

  
A few days later the boys wanted to eat something together. Doyoung sitting with Asahi and Yedam. Haruto admiring his own beauty while Jeongwoo tries to tease him about it. Yoshi drawing Jungwhan as a cute little cow. Mashiho and Jaehyuk telling each other some strange lame jokes. And of course Junkyu and Jihoon are playing together, again. They sit beside each other and laugh, they talk about all kind of stuff. No one of the other members would want to understand their strange jokes.

  
  


Hyunsuk doesn’t like that at all. It gets on his nerves and he doesn’t even know why.

  
  


He couldn´t endure this feeling anymore, so he went back to their dorms first and right into his bed where he gets his laptop ready. He tries to search on the internet, what the hell was wrong with him. Why would he feel so strange when it comes to them two together. He doesn´t like them spending so much time together, laughing, talking and making their own inside jokes. He doesn´t want them to be alone together.

  
He just couldn´t find anything that describe his feelings better than jealousy. But that can´t be it. Or is it? Is he jealous? What? Was he in love? No that can´t be.

  
  


He can´t help but to bring himself to think that if he has feelings for either one of them both it could break their bond and the team spirit totally apart. By god they would be so disgusted by him. Korea is still pretty controversial and a gay idol just doesn’t look good. He would get so much hate for himself and his group members. “it´s all an illusion. There are no feelings involved! Come on Hyunsuk!” He tries to convince him that this is all not true and he just overreacted on something that just shouldn´t be there in the first place.

  
  


\--

  
A few days later the members meet up to go play a round of bowling. They are playing Hyung line against Maknae line. Even though the Hyung line have Jihoon, who is known for being athletic, they lose with a difference of 30 points.

  
  


“Haha Hyung I thought you guys are the sporty ones. What happened hahaha.” Junghwan and Doyoung laughed. They jumped into Hyunsuk´s arm, Junkyu´s, then into Yoshi´s and lastly into Jihoon´s. Why is it so hard for Hyunsuk to see the maknaes giving Jihoon so much attention. He just can´t understand himself anymore.

  
  


He jumps up when he suddenly heard a voice next to him. “Wow Jihoon and Junkyu are getting along well. They kind of look like a couple. I know our Teumes think so too.” Hyunsuk snaps his head to Jaehyuk “what do you mean?”

  
  


Jaehyuk laughed again and it´s literally getting on Hyunsuk´s nerves even more now.

  
  


“I looked up what our fans think about us as a group. Some are saying we both are also a good couple haha, and most of them want Junkyu and Jihoon together. Well I think they are compatible.” Hyunsuk turns back to Jihoon and Junkyu again. “You think they make a good couple?” something in Hyunsuk´s chest tightened. The younger sit´s now next to the small leader. “Well if you look at us all, I guess they are just compatible. For example you are not really compatible with Junkyu I don´t think you two would get along so much as a couple.”

  
  


Hyunsuk nodded agreeing with what the younger said. He also thinks that Junkyu and he are just to different and they would not really make a good couple. “And Jihoon is probably not really interested in you. Well I guess you two are somewhat our parents but I don´t think Jihoon has any interest in a relationship. So I guess you and or Junkyu or any other member has a hard time getting together with him-” Hyunsuk´s chest felt more tight than it was before. He feels anger build up under his skin and it just want´s to burst out. “Jaehyuk… you are an idiot!” he snaps, before he runs out, leaving his belongings back.

  
  


He runs with so much force and speed. He doesn´t know what´s wrong with him, but he knows for sure that he cannot stay there and listen to more of this nonsense.

  
He needs some fresh air. He can´t think about anything else than what Jaehyuk told him. There is no other way, he meets up with Byounggon and hopes he can help him with his “little” problem. They both are good friends and meet up from time to time, even after Byounggon didn´t make it into the final lineup of the group, he was still always there for Hyunsuk, even though they are both busy with their own group activities from Treasure and CIX. Hyunsuk was a little skeptical, if he should tell Gon about his feelings or not. How would he react? Will he still be on his side like he always has been?

  
“Gon-Hyung… I want to tell you something… but please don’t freak out.” Byounggon´s face lights a little bit up. “Oh how scandalous, what are you going to tell me? I will keep my reaction down I promise.” He joked. This only confuses Hyunsuk even more. Is he supposed to tell him when he will probably turn it into a joke? Fuck it, he thinks and just let it all out. “I have feelings for someone… but that someone, is not… well how should I say…” he suddenly lost all his confidence, but then Byounggon spoke up. “But that someone is not a girl?” he asked with such a serious voice, it scared Hyunsuk. He looks down avoiding the other mans eyes and only gave a little nod.

  
Byounggon´s smile lighted up again. “You know Hyunsuk, you can tell me everything. I know that feeling… but mine is totally unnecessary now… do I know him? Does he know? Is it someone from Treasure? Maybe iKON? Or could it be... me?”

  
  


Hyunsuk laughed a little. He can´t remember when he last laughed like that. Byounggon is really his best friend for a goddamn reason! He can always brighten up his mood and it doesnt´t matter how fucked up he feels. Byounggon took Hyunsuk´s hand into his own and squeezed it a little. Hyunsuk feels a little safer now, knowing his long time friend and companion would always be by his side.

  
  


“Hyunsuk, I want you to know that this is no joke. Please tell me.”

  
  


Hyunsuk knows that he means every word that comes out of his mouth. “Hyung, I want… I want to tell you the truth. I think I like Jihoon… or maybe I think so I don’t know… but I know that he doesn’t like me, so it doesn’t matter anyway.”

  
  


Byounggon´s face frowns. “why do you say that? Did you tell him? Is he seeing someone?”

  
  


“No I didn’t tell him and I don’t know he is really close with Junkyu now… but I don’t know if they are a thing or not…”

  
Hyunsuk can feel Byounggon´s squeeze tighten. If he keeps that up his hand might even break from all the passion the older gives into it. “Hyunsuk, if Jihoon doesn’t know, you should tell him. He won´t criticize you and if he doesn’t harbor the same feelings for you, he will at least let you down easy and won´t laugh at you, for that I am 100% sure.”

  
  


Hyunsuk can feels his stomach jump. He will do what now? Tell him? He can´t even tell himself that he probably has a crush on one of his members. “Hyunsuk you should tell him and when he breaks your heart, I will take the chance to flirt with you and make you forget about him. Or I could also break his arms or anything you would like.”

  
  


Hyusuk laughed out so loud, that the people around them would probably think he was a crazy kid. He can´t take Byounggon serious with his sudden offer, but still accepted it with his usual smile that could save anyone who is having a hard time.

  
  


\--

  
Back home Hyunsuk still thinks about all the things Byounggon told him. Is he serious? Or is that a joke to light up the mood? The young leader feels strange again. He can practically feel his sixth sense jump. Something is happening again. He goes to see whats happening in the kitchen and he spotted Junkyu sitting on Jihoon´s lap. He doesn’t even want to see the rest. He turns around immediately and runs out as his tears started to fall out of his now puffing eyes.

  
  


“I don’t even need to tell him. It´s clear that he doesn’t like me, how I like him. He clearly likes Junkyu!”

  
After that day Hyunsuk started to avoid Jihoon as much as possible. He needs to forget his silly crush. It only brings pain and false hope. Every time Jihoon tries to talk to him he cuts his sentences short and tries to finish the conversations as fast as possible. Jihoon even tried a few times to partner up with him in little games like shout in silence or other games but when Hyunsuk noticed he runs to another member to partner up.

  
  


That goes on for two weeks now.

  
Again Hyunsuk wanted to get some snacks for a movie night by himself, when he overhears Jihoon and Junkyu talk in the kitchen. “I don’t know what to do with him… Junkyu, I don’t know why Hyunsukie-Hyung is avoiding me.”

  
  


Junkyu frowns. “Yeah I noticed. He practically runs away from you. What the hell did you do?”

  
  


Shit. Hyunsuk thinks to himself, they noticed earlier than he expected. “You know fuck it, maybe he overreacts to something.” Junkyu says while patting Jihoon´s back. Overreacting?? Is that true? Now angry, Hyunsuk storms into the kitchen and gets a bowl with some popcorn. Jihoon jumps up “Hyung! Can we talk a little?” Hyunsuk starts walking out of the kitchen and answered “there is nothing to talk about.” Jihoon quickly catches Hyunsuk´s arm.

  
  


“Hyung, did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me? Please talk to me I want to fix this situation between us” Hyunsuk turns and looks straight into Jihoon´s eyes. “I am not mad at you, Jihoon! Leave me alone I don’t want to talk with you! Go and play with Junkyu. You two are inseparable anyway!” Hyunsuk literally slaps both of his hands onto his mouth. He blushes so hard that his face feels like it is on fire. Then he puts the bowl down and sprinted out of the dorm.

  
  


“Wow Jihoon you´re fucked now.” Jihoon turns his head to the younger. “What are you saying? What do you mean?”

  
  


“Well it seems like our Hyunsukie-Hyung has a little crush on you.” Jihoon tenses up a little.

  
  


“what are you saying? That’s not true!”

  
  


“Jihoon, didn’t you notice that he thinks that we are flirting with each other?”

  
  


“But I don’t flirt with you Junkyu! You know that!” Junkyu sighed “Yes, I know but Hyung doesn’t. So go after him and explain it.” The younger leader takes his jacked and runs out of their dorm.

  
Jihoon runs at least 10 minutes until he sees his hyung sitting on the ground of a park. “Hyung!” Jihoon calls out. When Hyunsuk noticed Jihoon running towards him he tries to stand up and flee. But before he could run, Jihoon already grabbed his wrist and turned his the older boy around as he took him into his embrace. “Please don’t run away Hyung…” Hyunsuk´s newly dried face started to fill with tears again, wetting his face all over again.

  
“Hyung, I didn’t know… Please tell me what´s wrong. Why didn’t you tell me that Junkyu and I are bothering you?”

  
  


Hyunsuk fights against the hug and succeeded in getting out of Jihoon´s strong arms. “you don’t know anything! I can´t help it. I feel like I am out of my mind… Jihoon you don’t know anything… how much your Hyung is suffering from something stupid like this… I… I really do like you… but you´re with Junkyu and I accept it.”

  
  


The younger tilts his head “But why Hyung? I don’t like Junkyu. He is like my younger brother. There is nothing between us. I don’t flirt with him and he doesn’t with me. We are professionals you don’t need to worry.” Hyunsuk for the nth time feels his anger build up again.

  
  


“You idiot still don’t notice what´s going on in front of you? I don’t worry about you being professional or not! It´s more than that. I literally told you right now. I like you Jihoon-ah! More than just a friend, a member, or professional!” Jihoon´s face started to heat up a little. “But why I don’t understand? I am not that good looking and… we are always teasing and bickering… there never was love…”

  
Hyunsuk sighed and took Jihoon´s hand into his. “Jihoon, you don’t need to worry. I will surely fall out of love with you. I know that. I will have to try but it will take some time… so please be patient with me. I don’t want our group to take damage just because of something childish like this. I will not force you to like me back. I know that you don’t and maybe it is for the best.”

  
  


Jihoon turns his hand. Now he is the one holding Hyunsuk´s hand. “Hyunsukie-Hyung. I… maybe I like you too?” Hyunsuk tilts his head and frowns “You don’t Jihoon-ah. Please don’t try to force it just for me…”

  
  


“I don’t force it! I never was in love with someone or in a relationship. This is all new to me Hyung. Maybe I am not now, but maybe I will someday. You just need to give me some time and a chance!”

  
  


Hyunsuk laughed a little bit “Jihoon please… I don’t want to have hopes for something that could maybe happen. You don’t need to force yourself. Okay? Gon promised that he will help me fall out of love with you.” With that he starts walking towards their dorm “come on lets go back. Just forget about today okay?”.

  
Jihoon tries to get closer to Hyunsuk, but he still tries to avoid the younger. Jihoon just wants this to stop. He wants his old Hyung back. Jihoon even talked with Junkyu about everything and he says if he doesn’t feel the same he should just forget about Hyunsuk. Easier said than done.

  
  


He went out to get some new shoes, because his old ones are slowly dying. Suddenly he noticed Hyunsuk with Byounggon. They are sitting together in a cafe. Laughing. Talking. Hands on the others hand. Jihoon could feel his heart do some strange things it never did before. “Why are they so friendly?” Jihoon whispers.

  
  


He walks in and wanted to greet them. But when suddenly Byounggon gave Hyunsuk a kiss on his cheek. Jihoon snaps. He practically storms to them and grabs his Hyungs wrist. “Sorry, but Hyung I need you now.” Hyunsuk face red as a tomato. “Wait what?” he practically carries his Hyung out. “Sorry, Gon-Hyung I need MY Hyung now.” He calls back at Byounggon who is confused as fuck, but quickly accepted his fate, when he noticed what happened with Jihoon and why he probably acted like that.

  
Jihoon takes his Hyung back to his dorm. He shuts the front door and Hyunsuk goes into the living room. What is going on with Jihoon now? He never acted like this. It was almost possessive. If it wasn’t in this kind of situation, Hyunsuk would have enjoyed this. But well, it´s kind of awkward now. He sits down on their sofa and waits for Jihoon to come in. His heart is still pounding like crazy. Jihoon is now coming into the room sitting next to his Hyung. He seems confused by himself. Why did he do that?

  
Hyunsuk spoke up first “Why? Why did you suddenly come and take me with you? Don’t you think that this was a little disrespectful? Gon-Hyung is also your Hyung not only mine-”

  
  


“Hyung shut up! I don’t know why I did this. This is new for me… I don’t want this. Hyung since our last conversation I couldn’t think about anything else than you.”

  
  


Hyunsuk now started to grow a sad smile “Jihoon, I think this was a little shock to much for you. But I was trying to forget about you. As I said before Gon-Hyung wanted to help me with it.”

  
  


“Yeah I saw that… he had fun I could tell…you know that Gon-Hyung has feelings for you? He just tried to win you over.” Hyunsuk´s face blushed again, not as much as before but his cheeks are a cute shade of pink now.

  
  


“Yes, I know he told me. And I asked for that date to be precise. I wanted to forget about you and Byounggon-Hyung is a great help. It shouldn’t bother you what I do since you don’t like me the way I like you-“

  
Jihoon now grabs Hyunsuk´s chin and turns his head, forcing his one and only Hyung in Treasure to look right at him. “Hyung shut up. Don’t talk about him. I never said I don’t like you. I told you that I could like you, if you just gave me a chance.” Hyunsuk´s light pink blush started to turn into a darker shade of red now. After this action he took Jihoon´s hand from his face.

  
  


“Jihoon-ah, did you know that our Teumes ship you with Junkyu?” laughing now a little at the thought that he is actually telling Jihoon all this. “you guys are pretty popular. Maybe it´s better if we just forget about this. I don’t want you to force yourself into something you and our fans don’t like.”

  
  


Now Jihoon jumps up as he grabs the smaller boy and throws his own body on top of him pushing their bodies against each other. Jihoon tries to lock his eyes with his Hyung under him as the latter tried his best to look anywhere but back at him. “Hyung I don’t like Junkyu. I didn´t even thought about it. Never. So please stop this.”

  
  


Hyunsuk´s face is a blushing mess. His face buried in his own shoulder now. “Jihoon-ah please get down from me.” Jihoon frowned, but when he noticed in what a situation they are in he jumps up immediately and apologized. “Sorry Hyung, I didn’t mean to be aggressive.” Hyunsuk bit his lip. “It is not your fault. I´m just attracted to you. It is not your fault trust me. Well not completely, to be fair.”

  
  


Jihoon laughed. Hyunsuk is getting angry again. “Why are you laughing?”

  
  


“I just don’t understand why you like me so much? I don’t think I´m that attractive. I don’t see myself like you do. I just want to know how you know that.”

  
  


“Jihoon, that’s complicated. But yeah you just know. You want to be with that person. You want that person to be happy. You want this person near you. I don’t know how to describe it, but it just feels right. It doesn’t need to have a reason. It just happens and you suddenly know.”

  
  


Jihoon looks at his Hyung. “He sure is a little cute… “ he whispers out his thoughts. Hyunsuk laughs loudly. “Hahaha what are you talking about? Are you talking about Junkyu again?”.

  
Jihoon grabbed the older leader and pins him against the wall. “Hyung!” he calls out with an rather aggressive voice. He looks Hyunsuk straight into his eyes. They are indeed beautiful… he presses his body more and more against the older. “I´m not interested in Junkyu! Will you please get that into your head? I… I don’t like him… like I do like… you…” he acted on instinct his head moving closer their lips only inches away. His lips are ghosting over Hyunsuk´s, until he finally connected them.

  
  


It started slow and shy. It is all new for Jihoon. But his instincts won´t let him down. He slowly glides his hands down to Hyunsuk´s waist. He pulls him even closer. Hyunsuk tilts his head. His tongue now pressing against Jihoon´s mouth. He opened his mouth instantly. Their kiss gets heated and one of Jihoon´s hands again on instinct grabs his Hyung and lifts him up. Hyunsuk´s legs are now straddling the younger. Jihoon pushes him more and more against the wall. He never felt like this. It is amazing. Their tongues are playing and Jihoon feels something else starting to feel up between his legs.

  
  


He feels like he can´t control himself anymore. He starts to grind against his Hyung. Hyunsuk let out a small moan. Jihoon loves his voice. It´s like a new song. He grinds again and Hyunsuk´s head is now resting on Jihoon´s shoulder. The younger leader takes this opportunity to kiss his Hyung´s neck. He sucks slowly down until he reaches his collarbone. Grinding again. “Jihoon… stop…” Hyunsuk whispers. Jihoon continued he didn’t even realize his Hyung was talking to him, he was just too excited. “Jihoon… please stop…” Hyunsuk cries out. Jihoon immediately let the rapper down and jumps at least 2 big steps back. He feels like an animal, this is new for him.

  
“Hyung, I´m sorry I didn’t mean to. I… I don’t know what happened. I suddenly… I don’t know… did I do something wrong? Did... did I hurt you?”

  
  


Jihoon tries to make this situation not awkward, but feels like he just made it worse. “It´s okay I just think… this isn’t the right place or time. For well you know. Also I just want that you know what you´re feeling first, before we jump into something that could probably end up as a mistake…”.

  
  


Jihoon walks to the smaller boy in front of him. “Hyung, I do know what I feel. I just didn’t realize it until now. All our little chats, your laugh, your eyes, your cute body size and just you… I think I do like you since a long time ago… when you suddenly wanted space between us and avoided me… I just talked about you with Junkyu… I never talked about anything other than you… then I saw you with Gon-Hyung and I lost my mind. I don’t want you with someone else… I want you with me all the time and I want you to be happy… also I have a fucking tent in my boxers and I don’t know anymore. Except I know that with what you described earlier I am pretty sure, I love you too…”

  
  


He takes one more step, as he took his Hyung into his strong arms. “I told you from the beginning, I will love you. Or let´s say I would finally realize my feelings, if you would give me a chance… well Hyung… will you?”

  
  


Hyunsuk gave Jihoon probably his most beautiful smile he had ever on his cute face. He wraps his arms around the younger “Well Jihoon-ah, I think your Hyung gives you your chance. But you shouldn’t play with my heart, or Gon Hyung will probably take me with him haha-“ Jihoon now again angry lifts his Hyung up “Hyunsukie Hyung, Is this something like a revenge? I have no interest in Junkyu and you shouldn’t with Gon Hyung. I will now make you forget about them both. I promise.”

Jihoon now carrying Hyunsuk into his room, locking the door.


End file.
